2001 Calder Cup Playoffs
]] The 2001 Calder Cup Playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 10, 2001.2001 Calder Cup Playoffs caldercup.com. Retrieved on April 28, 2008. The sixteen teams that qualified, eight from each conference, played best-of-5 series for division semifinals and best-of-7 series for division finals and conference finals. The conference champions played a best-of-7 series for the Calder Cup. The Calder Cup Final ended on May 28, 2001 with the Saint John Flames defeating the Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins four games to two to win the first Calder Cup in team history.Flames win first Calder Cup, CBC Sports, May 21, 2001. Retrieved on April 28, 2008. Saint John's Steve Begin won the Jack A. Butterfield Trophy as AHL playoff MVP.Jack A. Butterfield Trophy ahlhalloffame.com. Retrieved on May 6, 2008 Wilkes-Barre Scranton defenseman Chris Kelleher set an AHL playoff record for points scored by a defenseman in one playoff with 25 (7 goals, 18 assists).Calder Cup record book: Players caldercup.com. Retrieved on May 6, 2008. This record was broken in 2008 by Wilkes-Barre/Scranton defenseman Alex Goligoski.Scoring correction gives Goligoski league record caldercup.com. Retrieved on June 2, 2008. Playoff seeds After the 2000–01 AHL regular season, 16 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top four teams from each division qualified for the playoffs. However, due to the uneven number of teams in each division, it was possible for teams to crossover to another division for the playoffs. The fifth-placed team in the New England Division could qualify for the forth playoff spot in the Canadian Division if they earned more points than the fourth-placed team in the Canadian Division. The fifth-placed team in the Mid-Atlantic Division could qualify for the forth playoff spot in the South Division if they earned more points than the fourth-placed team in the South Division. The Worcester IceCats were the Eastern Conference regular season champions as well as the Macgregor Kilpatrick Trophy winners with the best overall regular season record. The Rochester Americans were the Western Conference regular season champions.2000-01 AHL Standings The Internet Hockey Database. Retrieved on April 28, 2008. Eastern Conference Canadian Division #Saint John Flames - 100 points #Quebec Citadelles - 89 points #St. John's Maple Leafs - 80 points New England Division #Worcester IceCats - Eastern Conference regular season champions; Macgregor Kilpatrick Trophy winners, 108 points #Hartford Wolf Pack - 94 points #Providence Bruins - 84 points #Lowell Lock Monsters - 80 points #Portland Pirates - 74 points (Played in the Canadian Division bracket by virtue of earning more points than the fourth-placed team in that division) Western Conference Mid-Atlantic Division #Rochester Americans - Western Conference regular season champions, 104 points #Syracuse Crunch - 83 points #Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins - 83 points #Philadelphia Phantoms - 82 points #Hershey Bears - 75 points (Played in the South Division bracket by virtue of earning more points than the fourth-placed team in that division) Southern Division #Kentucky Thoroughblades - 97 points #Cincinnati Mighty Ducks - 95 points #Norfolk Admirals - 90 points Bracket In each round the team that earned more points during the regular season receives home ice advantage, meaning they receive the "extra" game on home-ice if the series reaches the maximum number of games. There is no set series format due to arena scheduling conflicts and travel considerations.Frequently asked questions theahl.com. Retrieved on May 12, 2008. Division Semifinals :Note 1: All times are in Eastern Time (UTC-4). :Note 2: Game times in italics signify games to be played only if necessary. :Note 3: Home team is listed first. Eastern Conference Canadian Division (C1) Saint John Flames vs. (N5) Portland Pirates (C2) Quebec Citadelles vs. (C3) St. John's Maple Leafs New England Division (N1) Worcester IceCats vs. (N4) Lowell Lock Monsters (N2) Hartford Wolf Pack vs. (N3) Providence Bruins Western Conference Mid-Atlantic Division (M1) Rochester Americans vs. (M4) Philadelphia Phantoms (M2) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins vs. (M3) Syracuse Crunch Southern Division (S1) Kentucky Thoroughblades vs. (M5) Hershey Bears (S2) Cincinnati Mighty Ducks vs. (S3) Norfolk Admirals 1 - at Cincinnati Gardens 2 - at Norfolk, Virginia Division Finals Eastern Conference Canadian Division (C1) Saint John Flames vs. (C2) Quebec Citadelles New England Division (N1) Worcester IceCats vs. (N3) Providence Bruins Western Conference Mid-Atlantic Division (M2) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins vs. (M4) Philadelphia Phantoms Southern Division (S3) Norfolk Admirals vs. (M5) Hershey Bears Conference finals Eastern Conference (C1) Saint John Flames vs. (N3) Providence Bruins Western Conference (M2) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins vs. (M5) Hershey Bears Calder Cup Final (C1) Saint John Flames vs. (M2) Wilkes-Barre/Scranton Penguins See also *2000–01 AHL season *List of AHL seasons References Category:2001 in hockey Category:Calder Cup playoffs